Xianghua
Chai Xianghua is a character in the Soul series. She has appeared in Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Since her first appearance, she has become one of the most recognizable and iconic characters in the franchise. Chai Xianghua is the daughter of a seasoned female warrior and a monk. Her mother eventually abandoned her father, and taught her how to fight using a battered tai chi jian, in reality a stolen holy weapon from her father's temple in disguise. Eventually Xianghua became a member of the Chinese Imperial Guard, and was sent after the "Hero's Sword", which in reality was Soul Edge. Encountering Kilik and Maxi, they joined forces and defeated first Nightmare, then Inferno in its own realm. With her weapon revealing its true form as Soul Calibur, Soul Edge's antithesis, they defeated Inferno and escaped, though at the loss of the sword. Though falling out of favor with the Chinese royalty, she continued along Kilik to hunt down and destroy Soul Edge when it resurfaced. During Xianghua's early design phase, several concepts were considered for her attire, before settling upon a light and oriental appearance for her. Additionally it was considered to have her appear as a young girl instead, or alternatively for her to fight unarmed using martial arts, an idea later put to effect through Heihachi Mishima and his appearance in Soulcalibur II. Battle vs. Siegfried Schtauffen (By Leolab) Siegfried is meditating in a Cathedral, his sword Faust and Requiem in from of him. Xianghua walks in, and lays Krita-Yuga down by the entrance, and readying No Name. Siegfried, sensing her presence, gets up and readies Faust, armor clanking. “I know what you were”, Xianghua challenges, “I cannot let you live.” Siegfried sighs in resignation. Xianghua attacks first, metal clanging on metal as her thrust gets turned aside by Siegfried’s armor. Siegfried retaliates, using a variety of close-in attacks and stance changes to counter Xianhua’s moves. The two warriors duel, until Siegfried shatters No Name with a blow from Faust. Xianghua retreats to the door, while Siegfried walks menacingly towards her. She grabs Krita-Yuga, and dodges Siegfried’s lunge, which rams Faust into the wall. Xianghua presses the attack, pressing Siegfried back until he finds and picks up Requiem. He starts attacking Xianghua with vicious horizontal swipes, all of which are dodged or parried. After several exchanges, Krita-Yuga glows blue. Xianghua now holds the holy sword, Soul Calibur. She wastes no time unleashing her Critical Finish, slashing Siegfried until he loses his balance and firing an orb of blue energy at him. Xianghua, confident of her victory turns around and begins walking away, and stops in surprise when her sword starts glowing. She hears Siegfried laughing, and turns around to see him get up and discard Requiem. His armor is glowing with the same blue as Soul Calibur. “That sword,” he says, “will not hurt me.” Siegfried’s armor then grows crystals, and Soul Calibur appears in his hand, this time a Zweihander rather than a Jian. Siegfried slashes Xianghua, and then raises his sword and launches ice crystals at her. Siegfried then purifies the Cathedral with Soul Calibur’s power, and then sits down to further meditate. Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sun Shangxiang (Dynasty Warriors) (by ShaolinTiger86) After recuperating from her last battle, Xianghua awakened to find herself with Kilik in the Hall of the Warrior God. "You've shouldn't have ran off like that to challenge others." Kilik began. "But I was positive I was able to beat him but he took my weapon from me." said Xianghua. "Well, it doesn't matter now...here." Kilik added as he handed Xianghua back Soul Calibur in its jian form. "Thank you, Kilik." Xianghua smiled. As Kilik and Xianghua were about to embrace each other, an arrow flew between them. "What the hell was that?" Xianghua asked. Kilik looked outward and saw the soldiers riding on horseback heading into battle on a dusty desert field, in the same direction that the hall was facing. "Strange... must've been a stray arrow." Kilik inquired. A second arrow flew pass Kilik, nearly hitting him. The dust started to settle, revealing Sun Shang Xiang, riding on horseback with two arrows drawn. Sun fired the arrows, both hitting Kilik and Xianghua in the shoulder, the latter dropping her weapon. Sun gets off her horse, grabs her weapons and headed towards Kilik and Xianghua. "Who the hell are you?" Kilik asked. "I am Sun Shang Xiang of the Wu Kingdom. I have came here to challenge the so called legendary Chai Xianghua!" Sun declared. "Lady Sun, I should've known." said Xianghua as she pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. "Are you ready to die?" Sun asked as she brandished her chakrams. "I will not yield to you." Xianghua responded. Xianghua grabbed No Name as she charged at Sun as she struck first, swiping at her but Sun evaded and roundhouse kicked her to the ground. Sun was about to slash at Xianghua but was knocked down by a sweep kick. Xianghua managed to get back to her feet but Sun slashed at Xianghua's left thigh with one of her chakrams. Xianghua yelped in pain as Sun kiped up to her feet, and delivered a kick to Xianghua's stomach. Xianghua then grabbed Kopis and began slashing at Sun wildly, slashing her in the forearm. "You bitch!" Sun roared. Xianghua then aimed at Sun's throat with vicious intent but Sun caught her by surprise, grabbing her by arm and throwing her on the ground. Sun stepped on Xianghua's chest, disabling her to get up. "Time to end this!" Sun yelled. As Sun readied herself to defeat Xianghua, the Chinese swordswoman swiped at Sun until she managed to get slightly puncture Sun in the leg. Sun stammered backwards, hitting a wodden board holding a lot of weapons. As Sun feels a little dazed, Xianghua charges right at her, and is about to kill her but Sun rolls to her left, and gains her ground. She then grabs her sword, as Xianghua tries to get her Kopis out of the wodden board. "Time to fight fire with fire!" Sun declared. Sun then raced at Xianghua, and began twirling, and swiping her sword looking to stab Xianghua with. Xianghua's right foot lands on Krita Yuga. Xianghua then smirks at Sun, as she quickly picked the sword. "Time to see who's sword is better!" Xianghua responded. Both Xianghua and Sun's swords clashed with one another. Both seemed pretty equal until Xianghua gained the upper hand. Xianghua had Sun right where she wanted her, almost looking to alleviate her from her sword but Sun managed to kick Xianghua in the thigh where she was slashed at, causing Xianghua to back peddle. Sun now had the upper hand, and was looking to end the fight, causing Xianghua to have her back against the wall. "Looks like I'll be claiming this victory in the name of the Wu Kingdom." Sun began. "Any last words?" Sun asked. Before Xianghua could speak, her Krita Yuga was starting to change its form. The sword itself transformed in a shining blue and white light to become the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. "What the hell is that?" Sun inquired, looking at Xianghua's new sword as her wounds healed up. "You're open!" Xianghua yelled. Within a blink of an eye, Xianghua rapidly attacked Sun with her feet and sword, causing Sun to drop her sword as the blinding speed of Xianghua overwhelmed her. As Sun was lacerated and nearly bleeding out, Xianghua delivered a huge chi blast that sent her flying out of the hall and onto the battlefield, amidst the debris and carnage from the ongoing war. "My resolve cannot be swayed!" Xianghua declared as she raised her Soul Calibur in the air while striking a pose. WINNER: Xianghua Expert's Opinoin This one was a pretty even and close match but in the end Xianghua got the victory due to her elegant swordswoman skills, outsmarting her opponent with diverse weaponry, and the fact that she wielded Soul Calibur gave her enough energy to last longer in the match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Soul Calibur Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Arena Warriors